<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>study date by adoremark</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29479809">study date</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/adoremark/pseuds/adoremark'>adoremark</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>King's Maker (Webcomic)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Flirting, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Pining, and shin is not having it lol, gryffindor wolfgang, ravenclaw shin, wolfgang is a huge FLIRT, would you believe me if i said i've never read the harry potter series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:40:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,308</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29479809</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/adoremark/pseuds/adoremark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Are all Ravenclaws like this? So strict and disciplined.”</p><p>Shin raises a brow. “And if I ask if all Gryffindors are as frivolous and outspoken?”</p><p>“No, I believe that is an individualistic thing,” Wolfgang grins. “Do you prefer if I was brooding and kempt instead?”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Wolfgang Goldenleonard/Shin Soohyuk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>study date</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Soohyuk Shin. Wolfgang was not unfamiliar with the name—son of the Advisor to the Minister for Magic, Ravenclaw prefect, and also currently, his tutor in Potions.</p><p>Wolfgang had harbored an interest in him since their first year, intrigued by the boy who was always composed and collected, seemingly never a step out of place, but this is the first that he is able to be so close to Shin.</p><p>They are sitting in a warm corner of the library, the Potions textbook that Wolfgang is supposed to be studying sprawled before him. However, he is more interested in other things. Wolfgang lifts his gaze and stares at the boy in front of him, who is heeding him no attention. It is silent between them as Shin flips through the pages of his book, adjusting his glasses when they slide too far down the bridge of his nose. Wolfgang notes that Shin always has perfect posture, his shoulders drawn back, his neck not craned too low, and his chest lifted. His fingers sweep the stray strands of hair that fall over his forehead. Wolfgang watches as sunlight from the foggy window glints on Shin’s glasses and he is sure of it—Shin is unfairly stunning.</p><p>Wolfgang draws out a breath, his palm pressed against his heart. It is thundering. His pulse beats against his hand rapidly as if saying, <em>let me out</em>! He flinches when two fingers tap the wooden desk in front of him. Shin is looking at him with an apathetic and unimpressed stare and Wolfgang has never been so smitten.</p><p>“Have you finished reading the section, Wolfgang?”</p><p>Wolfgang rubs the back of his neck. “No, not yet.”</p><p>“And why is that?” Shin sits back in his chair, arms crossed. “I’ve given you plentiful time, haven’t I?”</p><p>“I was merely… distracted,” Wolfgang says, the corners of his mouth turned up in a miniscule smile.</p><p>Shin sighs. “The N.E.W.T.s are approaching. If you continue to dawdle like so, you will achieve rather unsatisfactory results. I advise you to gather your energy to focus.”</p><p>“Are all Ravenclaws like this? So strict and disciplined.”</p><p>Shin raises a brow. “And if I ask if all Gryffindors are as frivolous and outspoken?”</p><p>“No, I believe that is an individualistic thing,” Wolfgang grins. “Do you prefer if I was brooding and kempt instead?” <em>Because I will certainly try for you.</em></p><p>“Do as you wish,” Shin says, before going back to his books.</p><p>Wolfgang leans into his arm, eyes twinkling. “That is quite the encompassing command, Shin. Are you sure you want me to do as I wish?”</p><p>Shin tenses, his hand faltering when he turns the page.</p><p>“Who knew you were so bold?” Wolfgang teases.</p><p>“If you choose to waste our time, then I see no reason to be here.”</p><p>Wolfgang withdraws, his hands held out in a surrendering gesture. “It was said in jest, I mean no offense.” He pauses. “It is actually quite admirable to me, how dedicated and earnest Ravenclaws are. If only I could possess such a rigorous work ethic.”</p><p>Shin softens. “I am sure you excel in other areas.”</p><p>“Perhaps. But I really do say this in seriousness, you amaze me, Shin. Never before have I met someone so capable.”</p><p>Wolfgang’s voice is warm and his eyes are wide and gleaming. Shin’s throat suddenly constricts. He turns his face away when he feels his cheeks grow hot, raising a hand to his mouth.</p><p>“I…”</p><p>“You…?” Wolfgang drawls teasingly.</p><p>Shin stands up stiffly, avoiding Wolfgang’s stare. “I’m going to fetch a book.” And with that, he retreats to a far bookshelf.</p><p>Shin paces back and forth between the shelves, running a finger along the book spines. Wolfgang Goldenleonard. Shin was hardly unfamiliar with the name, and he doubted anyone else was too. The boy had made himself known in his first year when he engaged in a brawl with a group of Slytherins that were harassing a Muggleborn. In recent years, Wolfgang had risen to the position of Seeker on the Gryffindor Quidditch team. And as of currently, Shin was tutoring him in Potions.</p><p>They had never spoken to great lengths before, merely a few quips here and there, circling around each other the past six years. Shin didn’t do well with people like Wolfgang. People who were rash. Boisterous. Radiating.</p><p>Shin exhales. An ample amount of time has passed for him to calm himself, so he supposes he must return. However, he cannot go back empty handed. He scans the shelves, recalling that Wolfgang had trouble remembering ingredients of the potions. A title catches his eye, <em>Compositions and Materials of Potions</em>, perched on the top shelf. Shin reaches for the book, frowning when his hand can only brush the edge of the shelf. He lifts himself onto his toes, stretching his arm, but alas, it is still out of reach.</p><p>“Would you like me to get that for you?”</p><p>Shin nearly jumps out of his skin, suppressing a yelp as he whips around to face Wolfgang. “Merlin’s beard, you frightened me!”</p><p>“I apologize,” Wolfgang smiles. “Which book is it that you would like to get?”</p><p>Shin huffs, pushing up his glasses. He nods his head at the book. “That one, up above. <em>Compositions and Materials of Potions</em>.”</p><p>Wolfgang steps closer, much too quickly, leaving Shin sandwiched between the shelf and Wolfgang’s sturdy chest. Shin sucks in a breath, turning his head to press against the books and trying to make himself flat against the shelf.</p><p>“Um, Wolfgang.”</p><p>“Now what book was it again? <em>Compositions and Materials,</em> you say?”</p><p>“Wolfgang, if you may…”</p><p>“I can’t seem to find it. Are you sure it’s here?”</p><p>“<em>Wolfgang</em>.”</p><p>“Hm?”</p><p>Shin feels dizzy all of a sudden, when Wolfgang looks down at him, golden eyes almost glowing in his shadow as he towers over Shin. He doesn’t know where to look, eyes flitting about to look anywhere but at Wolfgang.</p><p>“My, my. I’ve put you in quite the compromising position, haven’t I?” Wolfgang smirks. His arms are pinned on either side of Shin, effectively caging him in.</p><p>Shin purses his lips. “If you would allow me to step aside.”</p><p>Wolfgang cranes his head down, their foreheads almost touching. “I’m afraid I cannot do that.”</p><p>There’s a long silence between them, neither of them moving an inch. Shin stares back, undeterred until Wolfgang begins to pull back, withdrawing at Shin’s lack of reaction.</p><p>“I apologize, Shin. I didn’t mean to render you uncomfo—”</p><p>Wolfgang jerks forward when Shin yanks his red tie, pressing their lips together. Shin sighs into the kiss, wrapping his arms around the other’s neck. Wolfgang twists his head, slotting his mouth over Shin’s to lick the seams of his lips. Shin lets out a small gasp before letting his jaw fall to the other’s coaxing. He clutches onto the back of Wolfgang’s robes, knees growing weak as Wolfgang licks into his mouth at a lazy pace. When his chest begins to feel tight, Shin weakly taps Wolfgang’s back. Wolfgang pulls away with a rumble in his throat, peering down at Shin with lidded eyes. He rests his forehead against Shin’s as the two heave for air.</p><p>“Well… as I said before, I did not know you were so bold,” Wolfgang rasps.</p><p>“I was growing impatient,” Shin says evenly.</p><p>Wolfgang cocks a brow. “Oh? And here I was, planning to tread lightly, lest I scare you away.”</p><p>Shin pushes lightly at his shoulder, the other yielding for Shin to step out. “Return to the table when you’ve retrieved the book.”</p><p>He walks away, poised and dignified, as if nothing has happened. If only the scarlet dusting on his cheeks and his flaming ears didn’t betray him.</p><p>Wolfgang shakes his head, chuckling to himself. “What was the title of the book, again?” he calls out.</p><p>No response.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i absolutely love this manhwa and i thought this au fit them well so i just had to write it!! thanks for reading &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>